Goodbyes
by BuckandWanda
Summary: Goodbyes are all about tearing people apart, but what if sometimes they bring people together. BB and HA. Angela is going away for a year, and she's leaving Booth to look after Brennan, easy right?


Hey all, I'm a little obsessed with Bones, so I hope I can keep everyone in character, if you think I could make it better, please let me know. This is post brain tumour, may contain some spoilers for season 5.

**Leaving the Jeffersonian**

Angela Montenegro stood beside her desk at the Jeffersonian. It was clear, utterly devoid of mess, scraps of paper, sketch pads, shading pencils or anything. This could mean only one thing, she was leaving.

………………………….

Three months ago Angela had sent a portrait into a competition into her favourite magazine. Not expecting anything back, Angela was simply humouring herself. When three weeks later she had answered the phone to an extremely excitable woman with a thick accent, the last thing she thought it would be about was the fact that she has one first place in the competition. But it was, and she had.

The prize was a year long, all expense paid art tour of France, a prize no self respecting artist could ever turn down. Angela was no exception.

…………………………………..

Angela's dark curls swayed as she approached the lab. She was immediately greeted by the smell of charred flesh, the foul odour was issuing from a blackened lump of remains sitting on the autopsy table in the middle of the lab. This she wouldn't miss. The young forensic anthropologist currently sniffing at the mouth of the victim? Now that was a different story.

Temperance Brennan was standing in her usual dark blue lab coat, gloved hands now probing along the Thoracic vertebrae of the blackened body. Angela took a deep breath, trying to steal herself for what was coming next, and trying to hold back the tears threatening to overflow down her cheeks.

"Brennan?" Temperance turned to look at the sound of her best friends voice, and Angela could see she was going to be just as difficult as usual.

A huge smile was plastered across Brennan's face. As though she was happy to see her friend, normally she would have been, if she had not known this would be the last time she could see Angela for the next year.

"What happened there" Angela enquired walking forwards towards the body, she was just stalling, but Brennan answered with her usual enthusiasm

"It looks as though the body was burned, but these markings," she indicated strange dark spots on the right shoulder "would suggest the victim was not burned, so much as cooked."

"Ugh sweetie, I really didn't need to take that knowledge away with me."

"Well you asked." Brennan retorted, immediately defensive. This was her way of dealing with emotion, by become even more withdrawn than usual, and getting snippy with anyone who dared to cross her path.

"I know I did, but I didn't really want to know." Angela looked faintly nauseated. "So are you ready for coffee?"

"Oh Ange, I don't think I can, I wasn't expecting a body this morning, and really a year isn't that long."

Angela took in a strangled breath and threw her arms around Brennan's neck. The tears she had been holding back flowed relentlessly down her face, leaving a dark mark on Brennan's lab coat. Brennan hugged her friend back. For all her outward appearances this was killing her, in the grand scheme of things a year wasn't that long, but a year without Angela was going to feel like an eternity.

At that moment Booth strolled into the lab, behind him two men clad in FBI uniforms carried a body bag.

"Hey Bones," Brennan broke apart from Angela to look at Booth. Her face betrayed no emotion. "look what I brought you." Booth jerked his thumb in the direction on the body bag.

"We think it's a second victim. But I figured you would know for sure." The two uniforms placed the body on a second autopsy table, and unzipped the bag. The intensity of the smell of burning flesh increased. Brennan peered down at the body through practised eyes.

"Female, mid twenties to early thirties, racial indicators suggests Hispanic, looks like the body was cooked." Booth made a disgusted face, and Angela turned a pale shade of green.

"Sweetie? Coffee?" she looked at Brennan who didn't even look up from her work.

"Ange I'm sorry, I really can't. With this second victim. Have a great trip. I'll call you soon." Brennan kept her eyes down. Angela looked like she was going to cry again.

"Angela, I'm up for coffee." Booth placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "Come on, I don't think I can stand the smell much longer."

"Sounds good, thanks Booth." Angela's voice cracked

"Bye Brennan." Her throat was tight, her words just barley came out, but Brennan heard.

"Bye Angela." She replied, still without looking up.

Booth wrapped his arm around Angela's thin shoulders, and walked her out the Jeffersonian institute for the last time.

A silent tear rolled down the cheek of doctor Temperance Brennan as she stood over the two bodies.

…………………………………………

As soon as they were out of sight Angela's control crumbled, sobs ran through her body and tears flowed down her pink cheeks. Booth held onto her while she cried, letting her get it out of her system , he knew that she was tough, she'd be ok.

Brennan returned her gaze to the newest body, she wasn't really seeing it, visions of her friend were still dancing in front of her eyes, how could Angela leave? They had been working together for almost six years, and Brennan had come to depend on Angela, not just for her work, but for her friendship. Now Angela was leaving, it was worse than loosing Zack, because Zack hadn't had a choice, he hadn't wanted to leave, but Angela had. Was it something I did? Brennan wondered to herself.

…………………………………………………………

Booth and Angela sat at a small table in the coffee shop. Angela was more composed now, the worst goodbye was over. She had already farewelled Hodgins, Wendell, Sweets, Cam even Zack. Booth was really her last goodbye, for that she was thankful, she didn't think she could take any more.

"So, I don't think I ever really congratulated you." Angela smiled

"Thanks Booth."

"You deserve it Angela, I can't think of anyone who deserves it more."

Angela smiled hugely, hoping Booth's good mood would help her get the favour she was hoping for.

"You're an honest guy, right Booth?" Angela inquired, although she already knew the answer

" I like to think so."

"So you'll answer me honestly if I ask you something, right?"

Booth knew he was going to regret this but replied

"Yes"

"You loved Brennan before the brain tumour didn't you." It was not really a question, it was a statement. Angela knew it was true. Booth looked like he'd been slapped in the face

"I couldn't, I no, I…" he spluttered, but there was no use, Angela's piercing eyes saw straight through him.

"Yes" Booth looked down, seeming to be very interested in his coffee.

"That's what I thought," Angela nodded to herself, thrilled he was being honest with her. "You know what Brennan's like, when it comes to dead people she can see everything, but live people, well she wouldn't recognise love if it bit her on the butt. Booth, you need to look after her for me, I don't mean just keeping her safe, I know you'll do that. But you need to make her happy, keep her sane, I won't be here to talk her into going out, if you don't do something she'll end up living at work."

"Don't worry, I won't let her do that."

"Good, I'll check up on you." Booth grimaced. How was he supposed to keep Bones in the dark about his own personal feelings if he had to try and lure her out of the lab, already too many possibilities opened up in his mind. Angela oblivious to Booths inner musings continued, "There's one more thing I need from you."

Booth looked up, perplexed, what more could he do.

"What do you need?" he hedged, not willing to agree without first hearing what it was, especially with Angela.

"I need you to make you happy too. I know you'd anything for her, but don't forget about yourself, you know what I mean."

"Angela, you know I can't do that. Bones… she wouldn't… she doesn't… I just can't."

"You can Booth and you will. I know you've wanted to for years, and now I'm leaving, well Brennan is going to need someone. Booth please?"

"Look Angela, Bones, she doesn't think the way normal people do. Someone like me, I could never be enough for her." Booth looked down again. He hadn't been this emotional since that Gordon Gordon had told him the idea of him being with Bones was 'ludicrous' he didn't really know what to say. Being with Bones, well that was the thing he wanted most in the world, but also the one thing he knew he could never ever have. She could never settle down, least of all with someone she worked with, that line was drawn, and Bones wasn't one known for crossing lines.

"Booth." Angela took his hand on the table, squeezing it lightly "I know Brennan almost as well as you do, but sweetie, there are some thins I see that you don't. Remember Sully?" Booth shuddered internally, Sully. Even with all the dangers on their job, Sully had been the closest thing to taking Bones away from him.

"Yes"

"She didn't stay because she needs purpose, she stayed for you, and the only people that don't know that, are her and you."

Booth just stared, unwilling to believe her, but wishing desperately that he could.

"Look I'll do what I can" was what he said out loud. Angela glanced down at her watch.

"Sorry booth, I have to go now, I promised my dad I'd let him drive me to the airport, silly I know, but I want to say bye."

Booth stood, "Your gona' be missed Angela, half the time I think you're the only thing that keeps the squints half human."

"Bye Booth"

Angela hugged Booth tightly and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing her jacket and left the dinar. Booth sat back down, and gulped the final dregs of his coffee. He pondered Angela's impossible requests. How was he supposed to get bones out of the lab? How was he going to get her to see what was so plain to everyone else, and most importantly how was he supposed to 'make himself happy' as Angela had called it, in the bargain.

He stood up and left the dinar, heading back to the lab, regardless of everything else, Bones was going to need someone now. He got into his car his mind a flurry with doubts, worries, and hopes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hope you likes the first chapter, let me know. I'm not sure where this is going yet. I'm working on some more short song fics. so there may be a little while till the next chapter. Please review.


End file.
